Milo's Mother
Milo's Mother is a character in Disney's Mars Needs Moms. She is the mother of Milo and the wife of Milo's unnamed father. She is, at first, strict towards her son but later becomes a more loving parent towards Milo after he saved her from being abducted by Martians. She is voiced by Joan Cusack, who also voiced Jessie and Abby Mallard. Biography Milo's Mother is first seen, ordering her 9 year old son Milo to take the trash bag to the bin, which he does. She goes back inside their house when she tells him to go and clean his room up while she vacuums up the house. Even though, Milo really wants his Summer to be fun, his mother assigns him chores, much to his dismay. The phone rings and she asks Milo to go and answer it, which makes Milo complain that he has to do everything in the house. He answers the phone anyway and sees its his father who tells him that his fight is cancelled due to bad weather. Soon as she hears this, Milo's Mother comforts her son while he gives the phone to her. She decides to let Milo watch a zombie movie soon as he finishes his dinner. However, Milo does finish his dinner but he refused to eat his broccoli and feeds it to their pet cat Kujo who vomits it out. Upon discovering this, Milo's Mother strictly sends him to bed early much to his dismay and later tells him that her life would be better if she didn't had to be a nagging parent towards him after she finds him bouncing on his bed. Milo replies in anger that his life would be better without her, which deeply hurts her feelings, so she in tears leaves Milo in his bedroom. Later, while she was in bed, she is suddenly abducted by Martians who place her into their ship and headed towards their home planet Earth where they can use her "momness" to raise their younglings by extracting it from her memories via a Memory Extraction Machine which she is placed in while she is still snoozing. Her son Milo sneaks aboard the ship and attempts to save her. She is not seen until when Milo arrives at the Memory Extraction Machine with oxygen helmets just as the machine is about to start up. Milo frantically tries to shake her, but she is too dozy and has no idea what is going on and thinks the noises are cartoons from the TV. As soon Milo pulls her off the examination table, she eventually gets to her feet and asks him that did he just "pull me out of bed". Her frustration quickly turns to shock and tense when she realises that she is on Mars and begins freaking out until Milo calms her down and hands her a oxygen helmet for her to breathe outside. As she and Milo exit the room, they begin running towards the ship where Ki is in it and it has 60 seconds before takeoff, she sees the Martians fighting and the Supervisor comes out. As the Supervisor attempts to kill Milo with a lazer gun, Gribble knocks her down and it misfires onto Milo's feet, sending him flying and smashing his helmet to the ground, causing him to suffocate. Realising that her son is in danger and is dying from suffocation, Milo's Mother dashes over to him, removes his helmet off and puts her own helmet on him, saving his life but sacrificing herself. The Martians feel awe as they had seen love for the first time. She is eventually saved by Milo and Gribble, who uses his mother's helmet to save her (which was buried under Mars' sand), she was relieved that her son saved her and she accepts his apology for what he said to her earlier and reconciles with him. As she, Milo and Gribble head for the ship as Ki got it in control and landed it to safety, they are ambushed by the Supervisor who holds them at gunpoint until Ki knocks it out of her arms. Ki tells her species that they won't be supposed to be raised by machines but by families instead, which they agree and take the Supervisor away for her crimes and lies. Milo, his mother, Gribble, Ki and TwoCat use the ship to head back to Earth where they are dropped off safely. While Gribble chooses to stay on Mars to be with Ki, Milo's Mother thanks Gribble for his help and tells him that his late mother would be proud of him. Soon as Gribble and Ki leave in the ship back to Mars, Milo and his mother head back to their house where she shares a loving embrace with him before Milo's father returns home. Trivia *She is one of the few Disney characters whoose full names are not yet revealed or unknown. *The scene where she sacrifices herself to save her son from suffocation was one of the most emotional and heartbreaking moments in Disney history. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Damsels